


[Podfic] A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Station

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Inconvenient Pregnancy Announcement, Mission Fic, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RecessiveJean's story, read aloud. 
</p>
<p>Summary: <i> The man with the gun is not the first inconvenience of the morning, and chances are he won't be the last.
</i>
</p>
<p> <i>They are having that kind of day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Station

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519885) by [RecessiveJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecessiveJean/pseuds/RecessiveJean). 



> The fic recorded here was written as a gift to [wordslinging](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts) for Yuletide 2015.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 20:05 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/24rKMEb) | **Size:** 18MB
  * [Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1TlhGyB) | **Size:** 19MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to record! I love doing bickering and Napoleon's voice in particular was so well-written I felt like I could hear him talk in my ear and I was basically repeating it :D 
> 
> Thanks to RecessiveJean for giving permission to record this and to Paraka for hosting. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
